vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Z-95 Headhunter
|-|Z-95 Headhunter= |-|Clone Z-95 Headhunter= Summary The Z-95 Headhunter was a line of multi-role starfighters manufactured jointly by Incom Corporation and Subpro. Although considered outdated even by the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, the Headhunter line was widely popular for its affordability, durability, versatility, customizability, ease of handling, decently powerful weapons loadout, and respectable shielding even several decades after its introduction. Incom and Subpro also produced a variant of the Headhunter known as the Clone Z-95, which was meant specifically for use by the Clone pilots of the Republic Navy Starfighter Corps during the Clone Wars. Despite the lack of an inbuilt hyperdrive system, this variant proved highly popular with Clone aces and would time and again prove itself to be a highly capable multi-role fighter. So well respected and versatile was the Headhunter that it saw continued and widespread usage with various planetary militias and the Leia Organa led Resistance as late as 34 ABY, several decades after its introduction. The Z-95 headhunter, along with its cousin the ARC-170, was a forerunner of the famous T-65 X-wing line. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes Name: Z-95 Headhunter | Clone Z-95 Headhunter Origin: Star Wars Classification: Multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter, strike fighter, reconnaissance, close air support) Users: Republic Navy Starfighter Corps, Alliance to Restore the Republic, Resistance, various planetary militias and pirate groups Length: 16.74 metres Width: 18.13 metres Height: 3.24 metres Material: Titanium armour fuselage and Transparisteel canopy Needed prerequisite for use: At least one trained pilot. Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Town level+ with laser cannons (Capable of severely damaging the hull of or even outright crippling a Kom'rk-class Fighter with a single burst). Mountain level with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have yields of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, ARC-170 and Clone Z-95 starfighters inflicted severe damage on the hulls of Munificent-class Star Frigates and Recusant-class Light Destroyers with proton torpedo barrages) Speed: Transonic atmospheric speed (1,150+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Comparable to the ARC-170 Starfighter. More than capable of keeping up with the likes of the Carrion Spike and Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Hyperdrive-class never specified, but likely at the very least a Class 2 or even a Class 1. Should be at least as fast as or faster than Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering several thousand light-years per jump in a matter of hours. Refer the Weaknesses section) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (At least as durable as or more so than the standard TIE Fighter). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Should be more than capable of taking a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with missiles/torpedoes. Weaknesses: Stock configurations of both the standard and Clone variant of the Headhunter lack an inbuilt hyperdrive system. This reduces their overall strategic and tactical value as long-range starfighters, and necessitates being ferried around on hyperdrive equipped carrier ships or via hyperspace rings. However, an aftermarket hyperdrive can be installed in them, a task made somewhat easy thanks to the Headhunter’s outstanding customizability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7